Expectant Discoveries
by Indyanna
Summary: Lily makes a very important and life changing discovery. JP/LP Cannon compliant.


_A/N: This is another response to The Fourth Black Sister's 101 Characters Challenge on the HPFC Forum. Thank you so much to __**RoseScor90 **__for beta-ing this._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

I paced around the bathroom, silently ticking away the three minutes remaining on my test. Thank god that James is at work, I don't think he could have handled the suspense or if the test had said negative. Perhaps I should have used the potion, it would have been faster. No, I chastise myself, every time that is used it's recorded. Stupid Remus, why did he have to work in the Potions Regulation office of all places?

I let out a sigh of frustration. I swear this has been the longest three minutes of my life. I just need to know if I'm having a baby, and I want to know _right now_. It's not as if this would be unwelcome news, I mean, I _am_ married to James but we're in the middle of a war. How could I bring a child into that?

_Molly can do it, and she even has five with another on the way_ the other voice in my head argues.

It's not really fair to the baby though, there's so much danger and sadness.

_Precisely the reason to have a child, you needn't put your life on hold due to the war and a baby would bring joy to such dark times._

The voice sounded so much like my mother. She would have been against terminating too. Not that I _could_ terminate. This child, if there is one, deserves a chance at life too. James would be over the moon, he loves kids. He wants a quidditch team's worth, not that I'd comply. Maybe he should have been with someone like Molly. I let out a laugh at this, yeah right, like he could handle living that life.

Two or three is enough. I'm sure after our first he'll come round to my way of thinking. I've babysat those Weasley kids; my hat is off to Molly. How she does it and stays sane, I'll never know. Especially those twins, they are devils in the making, I'm sure that is what James and Sirius would have been like as toddlers.

The loud alarm of the egg timer brings me out of my thoughts. Here goes. Two little blue lines, I consult the box to double check. _Two blue lines indicate a positive result_. I'm pregnant. I move a hand to my abdomen and stare down at it.

"Hi little one," I whisper.

I can't believe there's a life in there.

* * *

I sit at the vanity, brushing my hair and zoning out. I still can't come to terms with the fact that I'm pregnant. I never thought it would bring this instant elation. No wonder they say that mothers-to-be are glowing. I just can't help but be happy, I'm creating another life. Another little life, I smile brightly at this.

"And what is my lady love smiling at so brightly?" James asks, walking into the room and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You know, life," I say, still a little distracted by my thoughts.

"Uh-huh," James says, concern flickering through his eyes. "And what is so good about life today in particular?"

"Just, honey, we need to talk," I reply, setting my hairbrush down and turning in my seat.

"Oh, what about?" James asks, clearly nervous.

"Nothing bad, well that _is _a matter of opinion but nothing about splitting up or anything of that variety."

"Phew, then what is it? You've made me one nervous man in less than a minute."

"I'm almost positive thatI'mpregnant," I say quietly, rushing towards the end.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

I take a deep breath and then repeat, "I'm almost positive that I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" He asks, eyes wide.

"Pregnant James, I'm almost positive that I'm pregnant."

James stares at me, his eyes occasionally flickering down to my abdomen and then back to my face.

"P-pregnant? Like a baby?"

"Yes pregnant, with a baby. As in there is a baby in there," I say pointing at my stomach.

"That's great!" He cheers, picking me up and swinging me round.

After he puts me back on my feet I ask timidly, "are you sure? I mean we hadn't planned to-"

"Plans smans. All I know is that I love you Lily Potter and having a baby isn't going to change that."

I smile a little at this. "Come on Lily, I want a full on smile, a little more. Almost there, just part your lips and there! A bright smile fitting of our news."

I laugh loudly at that and give him a kiss.

"Now, names," he says seriously. "I'm not opposed to a name you love from a book or the name of a family member of yours but I'd really love to put Sirius in there-"

"No."

"But I think-"

"No, I think being Godfather will be enough of an honour for Sirius."

"But," he pauses, "wait, did you just say Godfather?"

I nod.

"And I didn't even have to twist your arm!"

"Thankfully."

"I've got to go tell Pads!" He says dashing out of our room and down to the floo.

"I'm the happiest man alive!"

* * *

_Reviews would be nice : ) Thank you for reading_


End file.
